Hot Like an Angel
by missDestiel
Summary: Apres 3 mois de silence, Castiel est de retour. La dernière fois que lui et Dean se sont vu...(ce n'était pas comme avant). Dean commence accepter ses sentiments, mais le vrai Castiel, son Castiel, semble avoir disparu.
1. Introduction

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Ma première fiction Supernatural non traduite, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Introduction**

_POV de Dean:_

C'était lui, il était là, cet ange qui avait tout abandonné pour moi, cet ange dont j'avais peu à peu arraché la grâce. Je l'avais initié à tous mes péchés, alcool, grossièreté, révolte, sexe… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un corps, un corps certes magnifique mais vide, vide de tout espoir, de toute foi. La foi en dieu, il l'avait perdu, et ce depuis bien longtemps déjà. Mais j'avais bêtement pensé que cette nuit avais changé quelque chose, j'avais follement cru à cette étincelle qui brillait dans son regard quand nous avions atteint le septième ciel.

Maintenant il se trouvait devant moi, ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pu le voir. Et il se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi, à portée de main. Un geste et je pourrai sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, un pas et je pourrai sentir son corps contre le mien. Cela faisait déjà trois mois maintenant qu'il s'était envolé, juste après avoir jouit en moi et déposer un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres maintenant délaissées. Mon cœur c'était déchiré, et j'avais attendu chaque jour en vain son retour. Et chaque jour le peu d'espoir que j'avais conservé diminuait. Jusqu'à ce que finalement il ne reste plus rien, le néant. Et le voilà…

**Voilà c'est juste une petite introduction pour vous donner une idée et savoir si je dois la continuer ou pas !**

**à bientôt j'espère...**


	2. chapitre 1

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Note : je vous indique cette fic est normalement sans POV, sauf quelque chapitre mais je l'indiquerais.

**Chapitre 1**

« Castiel…

- Oui Dean, c'est moi.

- Je… mais… où t'étais passé ?

- J'avais à faire

- Quoi ? Comment ça t'avais à faire ! Et ça t'as pris trois mois, tu pouvais pas trouver une minute pour venir me voir qu'au moins je sache si tu étais encore en vie ? Putain Cass, j'étais inquiet moi, je me suis réveillé et t'étais plus là ! Comment t'as pus t'en aller comme ça, juste après qu'on ait fait l'amour ? Hein ! J'ai eu l'impression d'être une vulgaire pute qu'on jette dès qu'on s'est vidé les couilles ! »

Au fur et à mesure que Dean parlait, le ton de sa voix augmentait, et c'est en criant qu'il sortit sa dernière phrase.

Castiel, lui ne bougeait pas, il restait là, ses yeux bleu ne montrant aucune émotion, aucune culpabilité ni aucun regret.

Le silence commença à devenir pesant pour Dean.

« Répond moi bon sang ! S'énerva-t-il

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? J'ai adoré, ça m'à vidé l'esprit, et tout le reste… tu étais chaud, étroit, et j'ai beaucoup apprécié la façon dont tu gémissais, quand tu m'as supplié de te prendre, de te défoncer, de t'enculer. Je me sentais puissant, tout se que tu voulais c'était ma bite, et tu la voulais toujours plus grande et plus grosse ! Mais tu vois, tu n'es pas une pute Dean, les putes on les paye, toi tu n'étais qu'un trou ! »

L'ange avait répliqué cette phrase le plus sérieusement du monde et Dean comprit qu'il en pensait chaque mot. Cela lui brisa le cœur mais pas seulement, toute la fierté qu'il avait jusque là s'était envolée, il se sentait misérable. Castiel avait raison, il n'était qu'un trou, comment avait-t-il put penser qu'un ange tel que Castiel voudrait de lui, lui un simple humain qui attire des problèmes à toutes les personnes qu'il aime.

Le chasseur s'apprêtait à fuir quand soudain quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. Il se souvient de cette nuit dans les moindres détails et jamais il n'avait supplié l'ange de le prendre et il n'avait jamais dit qu'il le voulais plus grand et plus gros, a vrai dire, tout s'était passé sans un mot. Pourquoi Castiel lui disait ça, jamais Castiel ne lui aurai dit ça.

Grâce à son métier, Dean avait développé une sorte de sixième sens, et là quelque chose clochait, il en mettrait sa main à couper.

Cette personne n'était pas Castiel et il allait s'en assurer.

Voilà fin du 1er chapitre. Alors vous en pensait quoi ? désoler si il y a beaucoup de faute d'orthographe, j'essaie de toutes les corrigé mais c'est dur.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

« T'es sur que c'était avec moi Cass, parce que tu vois dans notre petit couple c'est moi qui suis au dessus, jamais je t'aurai laissé me prendre et tu le sais très bien ! »

Bien sur c'était faux, il s'était laissé dominer par l'ange et si l'autre était vraiment Castiel, alors il le saurait.

Le Castiel devant lui pâlit et ne répondit pas.

C'est alors que Dean comprit, l'homme devant lui n'était pas Castiel, ce n'était pas son ange. Il avait honte, il aurait dut s'en rendre compte beaucoup plus tôt, son Castiel n'aurait jamais dit ça ! Son Castiel était attentionné et chaleureux envers lui. Et il était presque sur qui l'ange ne connaissait pas la moitié des mots ou expression que l'autre imposteur lui avait dit.

Il reprit :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et où est Castiel ? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ! Je jure devant dieu qui si vous lui avez fait quelque chose, vous le regretterez ! »

L'autre le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu es bien plus intelligent que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Cependant, ne t'inquiète pas, ton ange est vivant. »

Dean soupira de soulagement, il voulait croire que Castiel se portait bien, il voulait croire cet inconnu. Pourtant, il avait des doutes, si Castiel n'était vraiment pas en danger, alors pourquoi ne venait-il pas l'aider ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi le laisser-t-il seul ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne répondait-il jamais à ses appels, ses prières ? Trop de question se bousculer dans la tête du chasseur.

« Qui êtes vous ? questionna-t-il

- Celui qui va te faire regretter d'avoir souiller une créature aussi pur qu'un ange, c'est un affront au paradis ! Plus jamais tu ne le reverras ! Tu sera mort avant !

- à ta place je n'y compterai pas trop ! Dean commençait à comprendre, il avait à faire a un ange, un ange autre que Castiel, seul un ange pouvait parler du paradis ainsi, il en était sur.

-Qui a dit que tu avais le choix, tu n'as pas encore compris, c'est moi qui décide. Sale petit primate! »

Suite à c'est derniers mots, son vis-à-vis le poussa avec force contre le mur et leva son poing dans le but de le frapper. La réaction de Dean ne se fit pas attendre, il repoussa l'imposteur avant de lui donner un coup en pleine mâchoire. Bien sur l'autre ne vacilla même pas et Dean fut prix d'une douleur fulgurante à la main. Il aurait dû s'en souvenir, l'a dernière fois qu'il avait frappé Cass, un ange, il s'était presque casser la main.

Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon, jamais il n'aurait le dessus sur un ange, du moins au corps à corps, et il le savait très bien. C'est quand il se rendit compte de ça qu'il commença à paniquer, et en une dernière tentative désespérée, il appela Castiel, priant pour que celui-ci daigne se montrer.

Au même moment, quelque part sur une des plages d'Hawaii.

Un ange était allongé sur un transat, se faisant dorer au soleil. Quand il entendit un appel. C'était la troisième fois que l'autre hurlait son nom.

Ne comprenais-t-il pas ? S'il ne venait pas c'était parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie ! Jamais il n'aurait dut se lier d'amitié avec ce boulet. Il aurait dut savoir que ça ne lui rapporterai que des ennuis.

Un quatrième appel retentit. L'ange se relava, claqua des doit pour se rhabiller puis se téléporta ou on l'attendait.

**Voilà ! Je sais que ce chapitre a été long pour être publié et je m'en excuse. **

**Reviews ? **


	4. Chapter 3

**Je tiens à signaler que les personnages de ma fic ne suivent pas l'ordre de décès de la série donc interviendront des personnages qui ne se croisent pas dans la série. Exemple : Uriel et Balthazar seront tous les deux dans cette fiction**

Prisonnier au centre d'un cercle de feu sacré, un ange souffrait, pas physiquement, non, il souffrait à l'intérieure, il ressentait la souffrance d'une autre personne. Une personne qu'il aimait, qu'il aimait plus que tout. Dean. Dean était en danger et il ne pouvait lui venir en aide, il était prisonnier. Il avait besoin d'aide, seul il n'y arriverait pas. Ce pourquoi il l'appela. Certes ce n'était pas l'ange le plus fiable qui existe mais il viendrait à son secours, après tout ils étaient amis.

Ce fut sur cette pensée que Balthazar apparut, les bras croisés et le regard réprobateur :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, j'espère que c'est important parce que j'était tranquillement entrain de bronzer sur une plage d'Hawaii ! »

Castiel soupira de soulagement, il aller pourvoir l'aider.

« Faut que tu me sortes de là, Dean est en danger et je ne peux sortir de ce cercle seul, il est fait avec de l'huile sacré.

- Qui t'as fait ça ? demanda Balthazar en éteignant les flammes d'un geste de main.

- C'est Uriel, il est parti voir Dean, il a prit mon apparence ! Il faut absolument que j'y aille »

Balthazar n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que son frère avait disparu en un battement d'aile, certainement rejoindre son humain.

Castiel apparut dans une petite chambre d'Hôtel. Ses yeux passèrent dans chaque coin de la pièce et il trouva Dean, inconscient sur le lit, surement l'œuvre d'Uriel. Près du chasseur, on pouvait voir une grande quantité de sang sur le couvre lit blanc récemment devenu rouge. Castiel se précipita à son chevet, posant sa main sur son front pour le guérir. Après quelques secondes, les blessures de Dean avaient disparu et Castiel se releva, ne voulant pas empiéter sur l'espace personnel du chasseur.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que les yeux de Dean ne se posent sur l'ange.

« Quoi, t'en a pas eu assez ? T'es revenu terminer le boulot ? Provoqua Dean en une dernière tentative, croyant avoir encore à faire celui avec qui il c'était battu.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ? » Demanda Castiel.

C'est là que Dean compris, il regarda l'ange dans les yeux et il comprit. C'était Castiel, le vrai, le sien, pas son agresseur, pas le faut Castiel.

Dean se releva doucement sans quitter Castiel des yeux.

« Bon sang Cass, t'était où, j'aurais pu mourir, une saloperie d'ange est venue et m'a attaqué !

- Uriel m'avait enfermé dans un cercle de feu sacré avant de venir te rendre visite avec mon apparence, je ne pouvais pas te venir en aide. L'ange baissa la tête avant d'ajouter « je suis désolé.»

- Uriel ? c'est vraiment un trouduc ! Et toi ? T'était prisonnier pendant trois mois ! Excuse-moi mais j'ai du mal à te croire ! »

Toute la tension que Dean avait accumulé jusque ce jour explosa d'un seul coup et tout ce qu'il désirait faire à ce moment, c'était se jetait sur Castiel pour le ruer de coups pour l'avoir abandonné. Cependant, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus, il se contrôla.

Castiel baissa les yeux et préféra ne pas répondre. Même si il lui expliquait tous, le chasseur ne comprendrait pas. Il lui dirait qu'il aurait dû venir lui en parler, et qu'il aurait trouvé une solution, ensembles. Il ne pouvais lui dire que s'il l'avait laissé seul dans ce lit après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, c'était seulement pour le protéger, le protéger des ses frères.

« Cass, où t'était passé ? Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ? »

Le ton de Dean n'était ni irrité ni agacé. Il était doux, comme s'il essayait d'amadouer Castiel pour qu'il lui réponde. Et quand l'ange leva les yeux, il pouvait lire toute l'affection que Dean lui portait, rien que dans son regard. Regard qu'il en disait tellement long sur leur relation.

« Tu ne comprendrais pas, suis désolé Dean.

- Quoi, c'est tout… demanda Dean dans un souffle.

-je suis désolé. Ne me cherche pas… »

Sur ces mots, Castiel s'apprêta à disparaitre. Ce fut sans compter sur Dean, qui avait compris se que les derniers mots de l'ange impliquaient. Il s'agrippa à son bras avant que l'ange ne puisse s'envoler, le forçant ainsi à rester.

« Je t'en pris Cass, je mérite de savoir. »

**Voilà ! Votre avis ?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

« Dean, tout t'expliquer ne changerait rien à la situation ! Jamais nous ne pourrons être ensemble, cela nous ais interdit. » L'ange regardait le chasseur dans les yeux, dans le but de lui montrer qu'il était sérieux.

« Interdit par qui Cass ? » demanda Dean

« Les ange Dean, il sont contre notre union. Tu as bien vu ce qui vient de se passer, si Uriel est venu se soir c'est parce que paradis a appris pour nous deux, et visiblement, il son contre. »

« Et alors, c'est qu'une bande de trouduc, qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire de se qu'ils pensent ! »

Dean faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour convaincre l'ange de ne pas le laisser, pas encore.

« Tu ne comprends pas Dean, ils en font une affaire personnelle ! Jamais il ne nous lâcherons, ils essaieront de te tuer à chaque instant et je ne serais pas toujours là pour te protéger. C'est un combat perdu d'avance. »

En entendant Castiel parler, Dean se rendit compte que l'ange c'était résigné, jamais il ne serait ensemble. C'était injuste, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le monde, après des années de chasse, de sacrifice, il n'avait pas le droit à un peu de bonheur. Et c'était censé être ça le paradis.

« Pourquoi ils veulent me tuer, qu'est ce que sa peut leur faire avec qui je m'envoie en l'air ? »

« C'est une question d'étique Dean, un ange ne put pas ressentir de sentiment ou s'accoupler, et encore moins pour un humain. Ils ne comprendront jamais, à leurs yeux se que nous faisons est blasphème. Ce que t'as fait Uriel n'était qu'une mise en garde, un avertissement à ne pas recommencer.»

« Depuis quand tu suis les ordres du paradis à la lettre Cass, tu t'es rebellé, se ne sont plus t'es patron. »

« Peut-être, mais ils peuvent quand même te tuer. Et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les en empêcher ! Tu ne mourras pas par ma faute Dean, je ne saurais le concevoir. »

Malgré son désaccord avec l'ange, Dean fut tout de même touché par ces mots, Castiel voulait le protéger. Et en un sens, il avait raison, jamais ils ne pourraient vivre une vie normale et être un couple comme les autres, ça faisait longtemps qu'il c'était résigné à cette évidence. Et si ils continuaient leur relation, il ne serait jamais tranquilles et un des deux, ou peut-être même les deux finiraient irrémédiablement par mourir.

Tout ce que souhaitais Dean, c'était une dernière nuit. Une nuit d'adieu. Une nuit ou il pourrait mémoriser chaque petit détail, aussi minime soit-il du corps de son ange.

« Je comprends ton point de vue Cass, je t'assure, seulement tu ne peux pas me demander de l'accepter. »

« Moi aussi je n'aime pas ça Dean, mais c'est la seule solution, je passerai te voir de temps en temps histoire de ne pas attirer leur attention. »

Dean se rapprocha de Castiel avant qu'il ne disparaisse et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était délectable, presque mémorable. Les lèvres de Castiel était douce et sucrée, plus délicieuses que le meilleur cheeseburger au bacon que Dean ait jamais mangé. Leur lèvres se mouvaient en rythme, leurs langues franchissaient sans retenue la barrière de leurs lèvres fermée. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent les yeux l'un dans l'autre.

Castiel fut le premier à reprendre la parole :

« Nous ne devons pas Dean, c'est trop dangereux… »

Sa voix n'était que soupire et montrer qu'il avait prononcé cette phrase avec beaucoup de détermination.

Dean baissa les yeux et dit, presque en un murmure :

« Une dernière fois, je t'en pris… »

En entendant ces mots l'ange perdu le peut de volonté qu'il avait réussit à conserver. Il chercha le regard de Dean, mais celui-ci avait toujours la tête baissé, comme un enfant près à se faire réprimander. Castiel pris le menton de son humain dans la main pour le forcer à le regarder.

« T'es désirs son des ordres Dean. »

Le visage du chasseur s'illumina à ces mots et il offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires à Castiel. Il se pencha et captura sa bouche, posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour coller leurs bassins, voulant sentir chaque parcelle du corps de son ange.

Ils allaient faire l'amour, et Dean s'en réjouissait tout autant que Castiel.

**A suivre…**

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Prochain chapitre, lemon ou pas ? **

**A bientôt**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Les mains de Dean étaient déjà partout sur Castiel.  
Elles redécouvraient ce corps déjà appris par cœur auparavant... mais elles avaient maintenant oubliées... avec le temps.  
Dean poussa légèrement l'ange, le forçant à s'étendre sur le petit lit de la chambre d'hôtel. Jamais le chasseur n'avait été aussi impatient, il se souvenait de sa dernière nuit avec Cass, et tout avait été pure perfection. Dean se pencha pour se positionner sur son ange capturant ses lèvres par la même occasion.

Castiel se délectait de ce baiser, pour tout dire, il se délectait de chaque baiser que Dean lui accordait. Mais celui-ci, il l'appréciait encore plus...peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il savait que ce serait un des derniers auxquel il aurait droit. Comme cette nuit, une nuit de passion et d'amour où ils pourraient s'aimer sans retenue... une toute dernière fois. Cette nuit allait être merveilleuse... il s'en faisait la promesse...

Dean commença par enlever la cravate et le trench coat de Cass pour ensuite déboutonner chaque bouton de sa chemise. Et après chacun d'entre eux, il embrassait le petit morceau de peau qu'il venait de dévoiler... chaque baiser arrachait à Castiel un gémissement des plus enivrant. Dès que le dernier bouton fut enlevé, Dean débarrassa Castiel de sa chemise dévoilant son torse musclé. Jamais Dean n'avait fantasmé sur le corps d'un homme, mais Castiel était différent. C'était un ange... son ange... et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fantasmer sur le corps de son ange.

Dean finit lui aussi par se dévêtir de son T-shirt, permettant de ce fait à son amant de pouvoir admirer ses formes alléchantes ... Dean défit le bouton du pantalon de Cass alors que leur langue dansait un ballet des plus mouvementé.  
L'attente se faisait longue et le désir commençait à devenir insoutenable. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de Dix minutes pour se retrouver nus, tous les deux, leurs corps se mouvant l'un contre l'autre ...dans un rythme insoutenable ...sous les draps du lit qui les cachaient a moitié.  
Dean pouvait sentir l'érection de Castiel se presser contre la sienne et cela ne fit qu'attiser encore plus le désir qu'il ressentait.

Cette fois ci aussi, Castiel serait au dessus.  
Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se concerter...il le savait.  
Et contrairement à ce que tout le monde pourrait croire, cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde Dean.  
Au contraire, il se sentait protégé, pour une fois on prenait soin de lui et non l'inverse.  
Ce moment compensait toute les fois ou on s'était servi de lui... l'avait trahi ou bien frappé.  
Dans les bras de Castiel il se sentait bien, et surtout, il avait l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante au monde... ce qu'il ne ressentait plus depuis déjà longtemps en présence de son petit frère.

L'ange commença à le caresser... ses mains sur son sexe déjà bien en érection... ses doigts titillèrent l'entrée de Dean quelques instant avant que l'un d'eux ne s'aventure à l'intérieur.

Chaque nouveau doigt procurait à Dean une sensation merveilleuse et il était impatient d'avoir droit à plus.  
Dès que Castiel décida que son amant fut assez préparé, il lui écarta les jambes et se plaça entre elles.  
Tout doucement, il entra en Dean, vouant envers lui une infinie tendresse.

Une fois la douleur disparue, Dean lui murmura de bouger... l'ange s'étant arrêté en ayant vu la grimace de souffrance du chasseur.  
Les mouvements de Castiel étaient lents et réguliers. Il ne voulait pas risquer de brusquer Dean avant que celui-ci soit complètement habitué à sa présence.

Après quelques minutes, Castiel accéléra ses coups de reins... ne pouvant plus se contrôler... Il avait besoin de plus... il voulait sentir Dean gémir, se tortiller et hurler de plaisir alors qu'il se trouvait au plus profond de lui... frappant sa prostate avec son sexe au bord de l'explosion.  
Et quand Castiel, ange du seigneur, voulait quelque chose, en général il l'obtenait...

Les premiers rayons de soleil filtrèrent à travers les rideaux de la chambre d'Hôtel.  
Dean se réveilla doucement, gardant les yeux fermés, ses souvenirs remontant petit à petit dans sa mémoire. Castiel... la menace des anges qui planait sur eux ...et enfin la merveilleuse nuit qu'il venait de passer. Les yeux toujours fermés, il chercha Castiel dans ce grand lit froid. Bien sur, il ne le trouva pas. Il s'en était douté, mais un petit espoir persistait toujours. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, se levant pour ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Sur la table, à côté de la porte, se trouvait un bout de papier. Dean posa le pour et le contre et pour finir décida qu'il préférait ne pas savoir ce que Castiel avait à lui dire. Il prit le petit papier et le glissa dans sa poche sans le lire.

Il sortit du motel et se dirigea vers son bébé. Il monta et démarra le moteur, il était à environ vingt kilomètres de la maison de Bobby.  
Sur le chemin, il essaya de remettre le masque qu'il avait l'habitude de porter, il était hors de question de se laisser aller devant Sam et Bobby, ils n'avaient pas à supporter ça.

**A suivre…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Il sortit de l'Impala et se dirigea vers la maison de Bobby, ou devrait-il dire sa maison, après tout ce foyer était le seul endroit où Dean se sentait vraiment chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte et entra sans même frapper. Bobby et Sam été tous les deux assis autour de la table de cuisine une mine soucieuse dessinée sur le visage. Son frère fut le premier à le regarder et à prendre la parole :

« Dean ! Enfin mais t'étais passé où ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! »

Dean le regarda mais ne répondit pas, il n'était pas d'humeur pour une de leur énième dispute. Le cadet du lire toute la lassitude encrée sur son visage car il n'insista pas, il laissa Dean le contourner et monter dans ce qu'il pouvait maintenant appeler sa chambre. Sa chambre, il ne la quittait que pour manger, se laver et chasser. Et à chaque fois qu'il montrait le bout de son nez, il aborder toujours une mine renfrognée.

Durant les semaines à venir, ni Bobby ni Sam ne lui demandèrent ce qu'il c'était passé, tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que cela avait rapport avec Castiel. Ils allaient toujours chasser, mais Dean bien que présent était ailleurs. Chaque jour, Sam lui proposait une sorti, un bar, un ciné, une balade, et même un club de strip-tiz si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Mais chaque jour Dean déclinait la proposition, il ne voulait pas sortir.

La vie allait comme ça.

Au bout de sa cinquième semaine de déprime, Dean commençait à se sentir mal, il avait des vertiges, des nausées et la vu de certain aliment le dégoutait. Exactement comme une femme enceinte, bien que Dean soit un homme donc il n'était évidement pas enceinte.

Au début Sam se dit que ce n'était pas grave, ça aller finir par passer. Mais après quelques semaines, Dean n'allait toujours pas mieux et son frère commençait à vraiment se faire du souci pour lui. Malgré le fait que Dean le lui ai interdit, Sam appela Castiel et l'ange apparut dans l'instant. Sam lui expliqua la situation et ils allèrent voir Dean dans sa chambre.

Les yeux de l'aîné s'écarquillèrent à la vue de son amant et il regarda son frère avec un air accusateur. Sam avait sciemment fait quelque chose qu'il avait interdit. D'ailleurs, le cadet prédéra quitter la pièce pour éviter les foudres de son frère.

Castiel quand à lui se demandait ce que Dean pouvait bien couver. Il n'avait jamais en tendue parler d'une maladie avec ce genre de symptômes, à part bien sur la grossesse, mais Dean était un homme.

L'ange s'approcha et demanda :

- Dean, je voudrais t'occulter, si tu veux bien ?

- Comme un médecin tu veux dire ? Voulu-t-il savoir.

- Oui. Répondit l'ange sincèrement.

Une ribambelle d'image traversèrent la tête du chasseur, toutes plus obscènes les unes que les autres. Elles avaient toutes pour point commun son ange, son ange vêtue -seulement- d'une blouse blanche et qui avait pour seul objectif de lui donner du plaisir.

- Alors Dean, je peux ? Lui redemanda Castiel et Dean fut forcer de quitter son magnifique fantasme.

-Euh… Oui… Pourquoi pas… Bafouilla le chasseur.

Castiel n'en demanda pas plus et s'approcha à grand pas de l'humain.

Dean avait chaud, il mourrait de chaud. Les mains de Cass le palpaient doucement à la recherche de quelque chose d'anormal.

Plus l'ange examinait l'homme, plus sa mine se fit soucieuse. Quelques chose n'allait pas. Il finit par relever les yeux à la recherche du regard de Dean.

- Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta le chasseur.

- Tu devrais t'assoir Dean. Proposa l'ange.

Il avait entendu dire qu'avant d'annoncer une nouvelle grave à quelqu'un, il fallait le faire assoir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais si cela pouvait aider Dean à digérer l'information, alors il le ferait.

- Tu me fais peur Cass, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Dean tout en s'asseyant.

- j'ai pour certitude que tu es enceinte Dean.

C'était tout Cass ça, une franchise à toute épreuve.

- Comment ça enceinte ? Je suis un homme Cass, je ne peux pas être enceinte ! affirma Dean.

En effet, si il y avait bien une chose dont il été sur, c'était ça. C'était les femmes qui tombait enceinte, pas les hommes !

- Si Dean, tu es enceinte, enceinte de six semaines plus exactement.

Cass avait tellement l'air sérieux que l'humain perdit son sourire moqueur et décida d'assayer d elui expliquer.

- Cass, tu sais quand même que pour faire un enfant, il faut un homme, mais aussi une femme et que c'est elle qui porte l'enfant, et moi je ne suis pas une femme.

Castiel le regarda droit dans les yeux pleins de sincérité.

- Je sais Dean, je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que les hommes ne peuvent porter d'enfant quand ils se reproduisent avec la même espèce, c'est alors le rôle de la femme. Mais Dean je ne suis pas un Homme, je suis un Ange !

Dean chercha sur le visage de son ange une petit trace de plaisanterie mais ne la trouva pas, Castiel été tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Et puis Dean le connaissait bien, jamais il ne lui mentirait sur une chose si importante, ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Très vite c'en fut trop pour que Dean ne puisse le supporter, en bien qu'il soit assit, cela ne l'empêcha pas de tourner de l'œil et de s'évanouir, étendue sur le sol froid, un ange à la mine soucieuse penche sur lui.

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **


	8. Chapter 7

**Note d'auteur : Enfin un nouveau chapitre, je suis vraiment désolé d'être aussi longue mais j'ai d'autres fics en cours et j'essaie de toutes le publier assez régulièrement. Encore désolé.**

**Chapitre 7**

Il était environ 23 heures quand Dean ouvrit les yeux, encore sonné par sa chute sur le sol. Il papillonna des yeux et finit par les fixer sur Castiel, assis à son chevet, veillant sur lui comme il savait si bien le faire. C'est alors que tous les événements des dernières semaines lui revinrent en plein face, tel un boomerang. Et il se souvint en particulier d'une des informations que lui avait dévoilées l'ange. Il ne voulait toujours pas y croire, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être enceinte. Et d'ailleurs, est-ce qu'on disait enceinte ou enceint pour un homme ? Ah oui, qu'il était bête, personne ne s'était posé la question vu que les hommes ne tombaient pas enceint(e). il remonta son regard vers son amie et se décida à parler :

« Cass, est-ce qu'on dit enceinte ou enceint pour un homme (1*) ? » c'était la seul phrase qui avait pu sortir de sa bouche, et maintenant il se sentait idiot de poser une telle question dans un moment pareille.

L'ange, lui ne parut pas du tout déstabilisé par cette question et répondit en regardant le chasseur droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas sûr Dean, mais je pense que l'on dit enceint, après tout, le « e » de fin est une marque du féminin. » répondit-il.

Dean le regarda en clignant des yeux, il avait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits et maintenant une seule question lui trottait dans la tête.

« Cass, est-ce que ce genre de cas s'était déjà produit avant ? Un homme a-t-il déjà enduré une grossesse ? »

Le chasseur voulait absolument des réponses, était-ce déjà arrivé ou était-il le premier ? S'il était le premier alors lui et Castiel nageaient totalement dans l'inconnu et si cela c'était déjà produit, est-ce que l'homme avait survécu ? Et l'enfant ? Et les anges ? Voudraient-ils encore plus le tuer, tuer son enfant ? Et en parlant d'enfant, comment allait-il s'occuper d'un nourrisson ? Les chasseurs n'avaient pas d'enfant, ça ne leur était pas permit ! Et puis ferait-il un bon père ? Après tout son père à lui n'avait pas était exemplaire, et si lui aussi faisait grandir son enfant dans ce monde horrible qui était le sien, remplie de chasse, de sang et de terreur ? Et enfin, la chose que lui faisait le plus peur, et si Castiel ne voulait pas s'occuper de cet enfant ? Si son bébé devait lui aussi vivre avec un seul parent, comme lui-même l'avait était forcé ?

Les questions venaient une par une et ne cessaient d'augmenter. Mais elles furent néanmoins arrêtées par la voix de l'ange qui finit par répondre à la question du chasseur.

« Oui Dean, cela s'était déjà produit auparavant, mais seulement deux fois. » l'envoyé de Dieu baissa la tête penaud, près à se faire réprimander pas son ami.

Dean de son côté n'en revenait toujours pas de la réponse que Castiel lui avait donné. En posant cette question, il était pratiquement sûr que l'ange allait lui répondre que non, jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un cas similaire. Ce pourquoi la réponse de Castiel le surpris mais pas seulement, non, il était aussi en colère contre son amant, il savait que cela pouvait arriver et il ne l'en avait même pas tenue informé !

Il prit la parole, regardant méchamment son vis-à-vis.

« Donc tu savais ! Tu savais que c'était possible ! Non mais j'y crois pas, et t'aurais pas put me le dire ? Tout ça c'est de ta faute, tu m'aurais dit qu'il y avait un risque, aussi minime soit-il, j'aurais mit un préservatif ! Et merde à la fin Cass, ça t'arrive de réfléchir parfois ? »

Dean savait que ses paroles avaient blessé l'ange mais il était tellement hors de lui qu'il s'en fichait. Tout était de sa faute, c'était à cause de lui si aujourd'hui il se retrouvait enceint comme une foutu femelle. Il se sentit blessé au plus profond de sa virilité, Dean le macho été enceint, et que dirait ses parents s'ils étaient encore vivant ? Dean était dévasté et il reprit ses accusations avant même que Castiel n'ait eu le temps de se défendre.

« Tu sais quoi Castiel, t'es la pire chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie, j'aurais préféré ne jamais te rencontrer et rester en enfer le restant de mes jours ! » cette dernière attaque fut le coup de grâce pour l'ange, et Dean put voir une larme s'échapper des yeux bleu de Castiel, une seule larme qui valait mieux que mille mots pour exprimer la peine que l'ange ressentait en ce moment.

Le brun essaya quand même de se défendre, voulant à tout pris que Dean lui pardonne et retire ses paroles destinée uniquement à le brisé.

« Dean, je suis tellement désolé, je n'y ai pas pensé, ce n'est arrivé que deux fois en plus de deux mille ans, je t'en pris ne m'en veux pas…

-Vas-t-en ! Dégages Castiel je veux plus te voir ! »

Dean avait hurlait tout sa rage en poussant Castiel pour le faire tomber du lit et le faire quitter la chambre. Et avec un dernier regard plein de tristesse, l'ange passa le seuil de la porte et laissa l'humain seul.

**(1*) : Oui je me suis toujours demandé comment ça se disait, dans certaine fic ils mettent un « e » et dans d'autre non.**

**Voilà pour se chapitre**

**Espérant avoir des reviews malgré ma lenteur à poster des chapitres.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Dean ouvrit les yeux et commença à discerner des formes floues. Il finit par reconnaître sa chambre, chez Bobby. Il essaya de se remémorer les événements de la veille et toute ses pensées s'arrêtèrent quand il se souvînt. Il était enceint, enceint de Castiel. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre du choc que la porte d sa chambre s'ouvrait déjà sur Castiel.

« Bonjour Dean… j'ai entendu que tu te réveillais, je suis venu voir si tu allais bien… dit l'ange.

- Je vais aussi bien que pourrait l'être un homme qui vient de découvrir qu'il est enceint ! répondit Dean un peu trop sèchement.

-Oui, c'était une question stupide et inutile, je suis désolé. »

Castiel tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce après avoir ravalé les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Dean s'en voulu un peu une fois la porte refermée, il avait était un peu dur avec son amant. Mais après tout, Castiel l'avait engrossé et dans environ neuf mois le bébé aller bien devoir sortir, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment cela aller se passer. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'un accouchement, ça faisait mal, très mal. Donc pendant sa grossesse, s'il avait envie d'être invivable, soit, il en avait tous les droits !

Dean resta enfermé dans sa chambre durant toute la matinée, perdu au plus profond de ses pensées.

Et finalement, se ne fut que vers treize heures qu'il reçu de la visite. A son grand étonnement, se ne fut pas Castiel qui entra dans la pièce, non, c'était Sam avec un plateau repas dans les mains. Sur celui-ci se trouvait un sachet venant du fast-food du coin, décidément, Sam le connaissait par cœur.

« C'est Castiel qui a voulu aller le chercher, Bobby et moi on voulait te faire manger des sandwichs fait maison, mais Cass a insisté, il a dit que tu préférais surement de la nourriture de fast-foods. Finit-il en pointant le sac du menton.

- Ba au moins c'est déjà ça de gagner, j'aurai un ange au petit soin pour moi pendant neuf mois. Fit sarcastiquement Dean. D'un côté, vu que tout ça est de sa faute, c'est la moindre des choses ! Finit-il.

- Arrête Dean, il s'en veut déjà assez comme ça, n'en rajoute pas ! Le sermonna son frère.

- J'espère bien qu'il s'en veut, tout se qui est arrivé est à cause de lui ! Je ne suis pas tombé enceint par l'opération du Saint esprit ! Il m'a baisé avent ! Et jamais cela ne me serais arrivé si il avait jugé bon de me mettre au courant des risque, j'aurais mit un putain de préservatif ! Tout est de sa faute ! Si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurais couché avec lui, je ne veux pas de ce bébé Sam ! Je veux avorter ! »

Dean avait sortit chaque phrase une à une sans prendre le temps de respirer entre deux et maintenant, Sam le regardait avec un air ahurie.

Les deux frères se fixèrent pendant une poignée de seconde avant d'être interrompu par un reniflement. Ils tournèrent tout deux la tête vers la provenance du bruit et virent Castiel, juste dans l'encadrement de la porte.

L'ange renifla une seconde fois et Dean put apercevoir une larme couler de son œil gauche, la même larme qui était apparut quelques heures avant. Dean venait de briser un ange.

Sam fut le premier à réagir :

« Cass, ne l'écoute pas, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, il ne le pensait pas ! N'est-ce pas Dean ? » demanda Sam avec un regard instant envers son frère. Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, il était comme paralysé par cette larme sur la joue de son ange…

**Voila ! À bientôt la suite…**

**Petites reviews ?**


End file.
